


EROS

by ladyaliria



Series: Tipos de Amor (PT-BR) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bisexuality, Cheating, Corrin and her DRAGON DICK, Corrin/Keaton Implied, F/F, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Lots of Sex, Netorare, ntr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: amor físico e passional;tem base como o deleite pelo beloesteriótipo de amor-romântico「F!Cormilla」





	EROS

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO. Eu provavelmente nunca vou traduzir isso pra ENG então rs... NÃO É PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO E SIM PORQUE NÃO CONHEÇO NINGUÉM CONFORTÁVEL EM TRADUZIR PORNÔ! asjfiafksafl

É verdade que Corrin tinha dito que estava “tudo bem” quando o feitiço do Supremo Lorde das Trevas Odin deu errado. Mas a verdade _mesmo_ é que ela se sentiu envergonhada demais quando as eventuais consequências de se ter um órgão masculino vieram à tona. A princesa de Nohr procurou evitar a todos o máximo possível até que a duração do feitiço chegasse ao fim.

Teria dado certo, mas… uma _certa pessoa_ tinha planos contrários aos da loira.

 

Estava quente. Muito, _muito_ quente. O cômodo fervia, tanto quanto o corpo de Corrin. Mas talvez não fosse seu quarto que derretia. Definitivamente não era. Ela sabia disso, porém a impressão que tinha era de um absurdo calor que irradiava todo seu ser. A cada movimento de ida e vinda em seu mais novo membro, mais Corrin sentia-se à beira da loucura.

E tudo isso começou graças à Camilla.

Mesmo tendo crescido com ela, Corrin sempre tivera a impressão de que sua irmã mais velha era, de certa forma, diferente dos demais. Do contrário de Xander, Leo e Elise, Camilla demonstrava seu lado afetuoso de uma maneira bem exagerada e possessiva. A ideia de Corrin casando-se, ou até mesmo com outros, era motivo de olhares feios e uma postura deveras territorial.

A princípio, Corrin nunca se importara com tal fato. Ela acreditava que Camilla apenas a amava muito, e, por isso, sentia ciúmes com a possibilidade de alguém tomando seu lugar. Contudo, tudo isso mudou quando a princesa de Nohr casou-se com Keaton. Desde esse dia, parecia que Camilla havia dedicado o resto de sua vida a provocar e encher a cabeça da pequena Corrin com pensamentos impudicos.

“ _Ah, ah… ah…_ ” Gemidos sôfregos rastejavam dos lábios de Corrin à medida que ela aumentava a tão gostosa velocidade.

A princesa ainda lembrava-se do que acontecera no banho da manhã. Havia acabado de acordar e, para sua digníssima surpresa, Camilla já a esperava nas fontes termais. Ver o corpo de sua irmã daquele jeito foi o suficiente para despertar um formigamento em seus membros. Ela sentiu uma rajada elétrica subir pela espinha quando Camilla direcionou-lhe um sorriso tênue. A mulher de cabelos arroxeados levantou sua mão no intuito de incentivar a aproximação de Corrin, mas tudo o que a princesa fez foi correr para longe dali.

Para muito, _muito_ longe.

Já em seu quarto, a primeira coisa que fez foi encostar a porta. Talvez com mais força do que previra, já que o baque alto a sobressaltou. Com a respiração pesada, Corrin sentia leves comichões em sua parte íntima. O desejo estava ali, mais uma vez, de se aliviar. Ela não conseguia tirar a imagem dos grandes seios sendo banhados pelas cálidas águas. De como o suor de Camilla escorria por sua pele macia, _ah_ , sua tão adorável e cheirosa pele. Corrin jamais desejou tanto ser uma gota de suor como naquela hora. Queria ser pela simples razão de que, diferente dela, aquela gotinha foi sortuda o suficiente para marcar o corpo de Camilla por completo. Desde o pequeno poro em que brotara, até juntar-se à piscina quente, o suor de sua irmã já havia realizado boa parte dos sonhos libidinosos que encharcavam sua mente no devido momento.

Corrin trincou os dentes, amaldiçoando mentalmente todas as brincadeiras de Camilla. Ela sabia, _sim_ , sabia que Corrin e Keaton não haviam avançado muito no relacionamento. Logo após o casório, o lobo precisou partir em uma missão junto a Xander e Leo. Mas Camilla provavelmente tinha em mente de que—mesmo que estivessem próximos—o rapaz jamais seria capaz de satisfazer os desejos de sua doce irmãzinha.

 _Porque Corrin era diferente._ Porque Corrin sempre a encarou com olhos famintos, disfarçados em uma bela máscara de ingenuidade e pureza. Porque Keaton não tinha o que era necessário para atender sua própria esposa. Somente Camilla, _e unicamente Camilla_ , tinha o poder para tal.

Um suspiro sôfrego escapou dos lábios róseos de Corrin. A princesa encostou a palma das mãos sobre a porta, pressionando os punhos em seguida. Sua mão direita escorregou por sua cintura, até encontrar-se na área exata que latejava mais e mais a cada instante. Ela apertou com força, pressionando o membro com os dedos até que seu relevo fosse grande o suficiente para ser visto sob a roupa.

Estava excitada. Tão, _tão excitada,_ que sequer pensou duas vezes antes de jogar-se na cama e tirar suas calças. Não teve paciência para jogá-las em algum canto qualquer, pelo que somente afastou o bastante para que seu membro estivesse livre daquele tecido irritante. Seus dedos novamente foram de encontro ao pênis dragônico que, já nesse estado, começava a mostrar sinais de seu brilho púrpura à medida que era estimulado pelos movimentos desajeitados de Corrin.

“ _Ah, ah… ah_ _…_ ” Gemidos sôfregos rastejavam dos lábios de Corrin à medida que ela aumentava a tão gostosa velocidade.

A princesa procurou pensar em todas as mulheres de sua tropa. Charlotte, Effie, até mesmo a pequena e adorável Nyx. Mas assim que seu cérebro projetou a imagem de Camilla, nada mais pode tirá-la de lá. A voz doce e sugestiva de sua irmã invadiu todos os seus sentidos. Seu cheiro—este que mesclava-se entre o perfume de rosas e o sangue de seus inimigos—apoderou-se junto ao tom sempre tão malicioso e irresistível que soava de seus lábios.

“ _C-Cami-Camilla…_ _Ah, Camilla. C-Camilla._ ” Corrin acabou por gemer alto no instante que massageou a cabeça de seu falo. Talvez tivesse sido alto demais, visto que ela não esperava que abrissem sua porta _naquele_ momento.

“Você me chamou, minha adorável e fofa Corrin?” Inquiriu a mulher de cabelos arroxeados, invadindo seu cômodo de supetão. Ela não vestia nada além de um vestido negro simples de algodão. Lembrava muito sua roupa de dormir, mas a princesa pouco se importou com aquilo.

“C-Camilla?!” O susto de Corrin foi o suficiente para trazer uma sensação de embrulho no estômago. O tom de sua voz—desta vez—foi de surpresa e vergonha, muito diferente do sofrimento que o de outrora carregava. “O-O que você está fazendo aqui?!”

A princesa não demorou a esconder sua ereção, puxando seu cobertor com tanta pressa que sequer foi capaz de cobrir-se por completo. Ela depositou ambas as mãos na região latejante, torcendo para que a mulher não notasse.

“Bem, eu estava apenas passando pelo corredor.” Camilla pôs o dedo sobre os lábios finos como quem precisasse pensar em uma desculpa. “Até que ouvi meu nome e pensei que você pudesse fazer uso de minha ajuda para seja lá… o que estivesse fazendo!”

Um sutil, tênue sorriso esboçou-se no canto de sua boca. A mulher de cabelos arroxeados encostou as mãos na porta, fechando-a com cuidado em seguida. Seu sorriso desapareceu assim que ela notou como sua linda e preciosa irmã estava _encharcada_ em suor. Camilla correu para seu encalço, preocupada com a possibilidade de Corrin estar febril.

“Oh, minha doce e amável Corrin, você está se sentindo bem?” E, assim, pôs de imediato a mão em sua testa para sentir a temperatura. Seus dedos deslizaram para suas bochechas, e logo depois agarraram o pescoço. Toda aquela inesperada troca de afeto fez apenas a vermelhidão tornar-se mais visível em suas bochechas. “Você está suando tanto, Corrin! Será que está com febre? Sente alguma dor? Será que você precisa de mim para acariciar sua barriga ou quem sabe uma massagem não a fará sentir-se melhor?”

Corrin podia sentir o hálito fresco de Camilla roçando em seu rosto com a mesma leveza que a ponta de seus dedos faziam com seus ombros e demais partes do corpo. A cada toque, mais e mais ela sentia uma vontade quase surreal de terminar o trabalho que fazia lá embaixo. Novas ondas elétricas estendiam-se por toda à espinha, tornando o trabalho de controlar-se cada vez mais difícil.

Camilla aproximou-se de sua irmã, mas foi afastada por ambas as mãos quando seus lábios cálidos por pouco não tocaram sua testa. A mulher jurou ouvir um “por favor” sofrido, indicando que sua pequena e adorável Corrin implorava por distância. Camilla, por outro lado, tratou de pegar uma das mãos que a impedia de aproximar-se mais. Seus dedos puderam sentir algo pegajoso e transparente escorrendo pela palma da mão da princesa, pelo que não foi difícil imaginar de onde é que viera aquilo.

“ _Oh, my._ ” Uma risadinha de surpresa e malícia ecoou pelo ambiente assim que ela esfregou os próprios dedos aos melados de Corrin. “Mas o que é que minha adorável irmãzinha está fazendo em si mesma?”

“P-Por favor… não conte a ninguém…” Murmurou Corrin, embaraçada. O rosto virado para o lado no intuito de evitar o olhar inquisitivo—porém malicioso—de Camilla. “Eles nunca olhariam a mim como líder se descobrissem.”

“Não se preocupe quanto a isso, minha adorável irmãzinha.” A mais velha deu um sorriso complacente. “Eu jamais a embaraçaria na frente de outros.”

Camilla sentou-se mais próxima de Corrin, o semblante avaliativo escaneava toda e qualquer reação da menor.

“Mas, diga-me, Corrin.” Ela deslizou os dedos devagar desde os lábios, até a cintura da outra… onde, enfim, depositou a mão sobre o volume que gritava por liberdade. “É verdade que usava minha imagem como estímulo para sua pequena diversão aqui embaixo?”

E, assim, Camilla apertou o membro, o que fez Corrin guinchar.

“N-N-Não é… como você pensa…” A voz falha da princesa soou tão sôfrega quanto um indivíduo que clama por água em um deserto.

“Oh, é mesmo, é?” A mulher de cabelos arroxeados voltou a pressionar os dedos contra o falo, fazendo-o latejar ainda mais.

“P-Pare, Camilla… por favor…” Implorou ela.

“Então responda minha pergunta, Corrin.” Ordenou, à medida que afastava a coberta e acariciava a área com maior veemência.

“E-Eu… eu…”

Camilla permaneceu com os movimentos de vai e vem, observando a forma adorável como sua irmã se contorcia e fazia de tudo para tampar os gemidos. Os dedos dos pés da pequena se contrariam rápidos, e suas pernas pareciam não ter controle. Seus músculos reagiam involuntários àquela brincadeira, onde nem mesmo a própria dona conseguia pará-los.

“Que gracinha. Você já está quase gozando só comigo fazendo isso?” Camilla riu baixinho. “Mas que menina adorável você é, minha querida irmãzinha.”

“C-Camilla… por favor…” Corrin continuava com as súplicas.

“Oh. Sabe o que eu descobri?” A mulher trouxe o rosto para perto, tão perto que podia sentir o respirar afobado da outra contra seus lábios.

Corrin franziu um pouco o cenho, hesitante, embora sua expressão fosse mais chorosa do que—de fato—confusão.

“ _Que eu adoro te ouvir implorar._ ” Camilla sussurrou em um tom perverso, cheio de malícia. O sorriso impudico cresceu tanto que delineou os traços faciais da mulher em uma bela expressão libidinosa. “Ah, mas vamos voltar à pergunta que importa. Você estava fazendo ou não?”

“V-Você… já sabe a resposta…” As bochechas de Corrin ficaram tão vermelhas quanto sangue vívido.

“Mas eu quero ouvir da sua boca, minha amada.” A mais velha pressionou a ponta do pênis, esfregando de um modo lento e afável.

A brincadeira continuou e continuou, visto a resistência da pequena princesa em dizer a verdade para a maior. Impaciente com a demora, Camilla logo elevou o ritmo torturante e, para sua não tão surpresa, teve a jovem Corrin esporrando em toda sua mão não muito depois. A loira teve dificuldades para não só recuperar o fôlego, como também para olhar a irmã mais velha nos olhos. O gozo cálido escorria dos dedos de Camilla para o lençol da cama.

“Ah, isso não é nada divertido.” A mulher de cabelos arroxeados suspirou, trazendo os dedos melados para si. Ela chupou um por um, até se ajeitar por cima do corpo de Corrin e sentar-se sobre sua virilha.

“C-Camilla?” Inquiriu a menor, confusa ao vê-la posicionando as pernas para que ficasse bem aberta e em cima do membro ereto.

Camilla não demorou a puxar as bordas do vestido no intuito de tirá-lo, livrando-se do pedaço de tecido sem zelo algum. Os seios enormes e voluptuosos eram pressionados graças à posição que os braços da mulher se encontravam. Eles pareciam ainda maiores do que o normal, onde balançavam à medida que Camilla investia para frente lentamente. Sua intimidade roçando de um jeito tão lento no falo que trazia arrepios para a espinha de Corrin.

A princesa deixava escapar pequenos gemidos, que iam intensificando de acordo com a movimentação constante da mulher sobre si. Camilla passeava com as mãos pelo torso de Corrin, subindo até os seios e voltando. Ela beliscou a pontinha delicadamente, sorrindo maliciosa. Esfregava cada vez mais, o que logo a fez gemer de prazer também. Enquanto isso, Corrin pressionava as unhas nas coxas dela, como uma súplica indireta para que a mais velha continuasse.

Foi quando que—de repente—Camilla interrompeu o vai e vem para agarrar o pênis com força para o levar até dentro de si. O órgão escorregou para dentro com facilidade, onde foi engolido por completo não muito depois. Assim que teve sua irmã mais velha encaixada consigo, a princesa levantou-se num salto e a prendeu pela cintura. Sua boca foi de encontro a um dos seios, onde o outro foi segurado com violência.

“Ah… isso mesmo, minha adorável Corrin.” Camilla a pegou pelos cabelos, entrelaçando os dedos aos fios sedosos da menor. Seu ritmo acelerava-se à medida que recebia carícias por todo o corpo.

A menor percorreu a língua desde o mamilo duro pelo prazer até a clavícula de Camilla. A mordeu com vigor, chupando a região em seguida. A marca de seus dentes cravou-se na pele pálida e macia como se desse a entender de que aquela mulher era sua e _somente sua._ Seus lábios não demoraram a ir logo para o encontro dos de Camilla, onde ambas dividiram saliva e entrelaçaram as línguas em uma disputa de beijos ferventes e demostração de controle.

O ato perdurou por alguns minutos, até Corrin voltar a ejacular fortemente. Seu gozo preencheu tanto o interior de Camilla que filetes esbranquiçados deslizavam para fora, estes que estavam mesclados ao seu próprio gozo. Diante da cena, a maior não conseguiu segurar as risadinhas. Ela depositou um tênue beijo no topo da cabeça de sua irmãzinha.

“Como se sente, minha lindinha?” Perguntou, a voz delicada e afetuosa de costume.

“Cansada…” Admitiu ela, apoiando o rosto no torso da maior. Suas pálpebras pareciam tão pesadas que era difícil manter-se acordada.

Camilla afagou seus cabelos brancos em um gesto maternal. Ela ajeitou-se na cama com cuidado, para logo puxar Corrin na sua direção. A menor foi jogada sobre os seios enormes e abraçada em seguida.

“Descanse.” Murmurou a mulher de cabelos roxos. “Se sentirá muito melhor quando acordar.”

Corrin não conseguiu resistir ao pedido e apenas adormeceu nos braços de Camilla. Ela não pode ver o sorriso malicioso que bordava os lábios de sua irmã mais velha, que certamente deduravam as segundas intenções daquela mente apaixonada e obcecada por alguém que não poderia ter.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história também está disponível no meu perfil no spiritfanfics (spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/ladyaliria)!  
> Obrigada por ler!~


End file.
